But You're Not My Mom!
by LycoX
Summary: A very important talk is had when Liam is caught sneaking back into the house!


**But You're**

 **Not My Mom!**

 **Disclaimer: This just a fun little what if? One-shot in my 'Trust Me, I've Tried' verse that I wanted to do but again, won't actually be a legit entry to it. Set sometime after season 5.**

* * *

He thought he was being sneaky as he made his way inside the house after a fun night out that wasn't exactly approved of. But come on! He needed this darn it! And as he made his way through the darkened living room, Liam couldn't help but feel like he was close to being truly free and clear with what he'd done tonight. "And just where do you think you're going young man?" Asked a female voice that made him freeze in his tracks.

The living room lights then came on as he slowly looked towards the source of the voice in nervousness. Gulping when he saw one Cora Hale and Scott McCall. Both of whom were frowning in his direction with their arms crossed. "Umm… Hi guys! I'm just, you know…. Going back to bed!" Tried the young man.

"Hah! Going back to bed he says!"

"Now Cora, we need to give him the benefit of the doubt." Reasoned Scott in a calm manner.

"The dou-!? The benefit of the doubt!? Are you crazy!?"

"I'd like to think I'm not, babe."

"Yeah, I agree with him!"

Cora glared at him and he wilted. Not to mention making him miss Kira even more while simultaneously cursing the girl for asking Cora to come back and be in Scott's corner while she was off with the Skinwalkers! He almost got away with pretty much anything when she was around but now that Cora's there? Its gotten way harder to do darn it! "Where were you tonight, young man?" Cora asked him with a raised eyebrow and a tone that told him he'd better not lie.

"In my room! Like I was supposed to be!"

"Buddy, we know you haven't been in there since at least 10." Informed Scott.

"Are… Are you sure? I mean, for all either of you know, you could have had bad timing."

That attempt got him a snort from Cora while Scott just shook his head at him. "Like… Really, really bad timing?"

"Where were you young man? And don't say at Mason's because we called him earlier."

Scott nodded in agreement at that. "You weren't trying to serenade Hayden again were you? Cause we all know how that turned out the first and only time you did it."

Liam had to grimace as he did in fact remembered how it turned out quite well. Broken wrist and a black eye from the irate girl for the fact he couldn't get it into his head that she didn't want to be with him. Be part of the McCall Pack sure, but not be with him. Mostly cause she still felt vengeful towards him for the broken nose incident way back when. And that starting something born from trauma just really didn't seem like a very healthy thing to do. Even if he thought differently on the whole thing! Letting out a sigh, Liam finally decided to come clean as there was just no way he was gonna get out of this! "I… I was with Tina, okay!? I was with Tina!"

The reactions he got was pretty much what he was expecting to get from the two who acted like they were his actual freaking parents despite the fact his were alive and well! Scott's eyes widened while Cora's face looked surprise. Even pinching the bridge of her nose. "Tina!? Tina Kimmons!? You were out with that… That rule breaker!?"

"Uhh.. Yes! And she's not a rule breaker! She just, you know… Disagrees with some things."

"Liam, she egged Mr. Marty's house two nights ago! And while it can't be proven, everyone is pretty sure she's the reason a lot of signs over in the greater Beacon Hills area are missing!" Retorted Scott.

"She didn't egg his house! I swear!"

"And just how do you know that, young man!?" Asked Cora suspiciously.

So help her if that girl was trying to turn her baby boy into a criminal! And if she wasn't so worked up at the moment, she would realize what'd been thinking and facepalm herself over it! Liam groaned at his mistake kicked himself mentally for saying that out loud. "Umm… You know… Cause I was with her? And we were no where near his house that night."

"You two weren't having sex were you? Cause anything can happen mister!"

"Cora, honey, just calm down okay? We won't do any good if you freak out like this." Tried Scott gently.

Idly wondering if Kira convincing her to return cause he needed someone well suited to be in his corner really was a good idea in the end. Cora gave him an offended look as she let out sounds of displeasure and crossed her arms. "Well someone has too cause you clearly aren't!"

Scott sighed at that with a shake of the head. "Would you stop acting like you're my mom!? Its weird, man!"

"And you! You're not my dad either!" Ranted the boy as he pointed a finger at his Alpha and friend.

Bad enough Stiles tended to treat him like a little kid as it is! Cora looked at him in shock over that one. "WE MIGHT AS WELL BE! We take you in from the goodness of our hearts, taught you all we know about the way of the Werewolf and this is how you repay us!? THE DISRESPECT IS UNREAL! SHE'S TURNING YOU INTO A CRIMINAL AND I CAN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT!" Cried Cora with her arms going wild into the air and forcing the two to avoid being hit by them.

And even looking at her rather wild eyed like too. "C-Cora… I..."

"No! Save it mister!" Came the response and then Cora stormed off.

"MY LITTLE BOY!" Came the irate scream and making both boys wince while Melissa was laughing her ass off near by over the whole thing.

Liam looked to Scott with a freaked out expression on his face while Scott himself was just shaking his head with his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose and sighing to himself. "Ohh man..." Began the slightly older teen as he looked up to stare at Liam.

"You really did it this time."

"But… Isn't she… Over reacting?"

"Of course not! She's your mother!"

And with that, Scott walked off, leaving a dumbfounded Liam behind. "But she isn't!"

Even if he did like her hugs despite the fact they were kinda rough… And besides, if anybody was gonna be his second mom, it was Kira! _I miss Kira!_ Moaned the boy in his head.

He also couldn't help but wonder why the heck Melissa was laughing so much! "Would you stop laughing!?" Pleaded the boy with a whining tone in his voice.

Sparking even more laughter from the kitchen much to his misfortune! Up in Scott's room, Cora and Scott were also laughing their asses off too. "That… WAS GREAT!" Yelled out Scott excitedly.

Cora looked at him with a beaming expression on her face. "Why thank you, I do try." Replied the girl with a little curtsy.

Scott just chuckled and hugged her. A hug she was happy to return. Both looking forward to whatever Liam did or didn't do next and wondering if they could get the others involved as no telling how that would go!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Heh, this was fun!**


End file.
